The photolithography is a process used to form a circuit pattern of a semiconductor chip or a display element from a semiconductor wafer or a glass for the display element. The photoresist composition is the most essential materials to the photolithography process. So, recently, as the patterns for semiconductor devices and the display elements are finer, the need for the photoresist composition having high resolution is more increased.
Conventional acid-amplified photoresist composition includes a polymer resin, a PAG, an organic solvent and if needed, a base compound. Since the conventional photoresist composition includes the polymer resin as a main component, it has excellent mechanical properties such as processibility, coating stability and etching resistance and can be easily removed after the succeeding process including an etching process, an ion implantation process etc. In the photoresist composition, the PAG having good energy sensitivity to an exposure light enables the fine pattern of the photoresist. However, with only the conventional PAG, the photoresist energy sensitivity cannot be sufficiently increased. Accordingly, the LER of the photoresist pattern formed is still not satisfactory.